ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cipriano Piccolpasso
|Documentos=none }} Cipriano Piccolpasso, (Casteldurante, 1524 – Casteldurante, 21 novembre 1579) arquitecto, historiador, ceramista, y pintor italiano de majólica, recordado principalmente como ensayista. Legado Su obra tiene una importancia crucial, nos habla de primera mano sobre sus conocimientos y técnicas, cosa poco frecuente antes de él. Esta característica ofrece a científicos y ceramistas conocer la mayólica efectuada en el renacimiento en Italia, no solo con el uso de los análisis químicos. El volumen manuscrito I tre libri dell' arte del vasajoCipriano Piccolpasso, I tre libri dell'arte del vasajo : nei quali si tratta non solo la pratica, ma brevemente tutti i secreti di essa cosa che persino al di d'oggi e stata sempre tenuta nascosta, del cav. Cipriano Piccolpassi Durantino , Roma, dallo Stabilimento tipografico, 1857. Descargar el libro de Google ., se conserva en la librería del Victoria and Albert Museum. , esta escrito entre el 1556 y el 1559, ámpliamente ilustrado. Ha sido reeditado en numerosas ocasiones, en el 1934 el Albert, realiza una obra con nuevas ilustraciones, notas y reproduciones. Nos relata los materiales usados para la pasta, esmaltes y pigmentos de la mayólica. En el primer libro hace referencia a las arcillas y la forma de obtenerla y elaborarla. En el segundo libro describe la composición del marzacotto ( en Delft, Alemania masticot, sustancia que se elabora el esmalte blanco distintivo de la mayólica, es en realidad un silicato potásico producido por "tartar from winelees with sand"majólica en proporción que va desde 2/2 a 11/30. El marzacotto pulverizado es mezclado con estaño para formar el blanco (bianco) la proporción de estaño y plomo combinados, es otra parte esencial variando desde el 1/4 a 1/7, esta mezcla se denomina stagno accordato. Italian Maiolica: Notes on Its Materials from Piccolpasso, Autor: B. Rackham Studies in Conservation, Vol. 2, No. 1 (Mar., 1955), pp. 41-44 (article consists of 4 pages). Published by: International Institute for Conservation of Historic and Artistic Works Biografia Appartenente a una famiglia dell'aristocrazia bolognese che si era stabilita a Casteldurante (attualmente Urbania), centro importante per la produzione della ceramica, ricevette una buona educazione umanistica e scientifica. Dopo l'iniziale attività di architetto di fortificazioni militari nell'Italia centrale (Ancona, Fano, Perugia e Spoleto) ritornò a Casteldurante dove fondò una rinomata fabbrica di maioliche. Il suo trattato in tre libri sull'arte della ceramica, pubblicata per la prima volta nel 1548, è fonte di straordinaria importanza sulla storia della ceramica d'arte e sulle tecniche adoperate in Italia in età rinascimentale . Anche la sua precedente esperienza nel campo dell'ingegneria militare è stata esposta in un trattato riguardante le fortezze e le piante dell'Umbria. Opere * * Bibliografia * Gianni Bartolomei, L' arte della ceramica secondo Cipriano Piccolpasso, Rimini, Luise, 1988. * Corrado Leonardi, Cipriano Piccolpasso, Urbania, Pro Loco Casteldurante, 1981. * * Cipriano Piccolpasso * *[http://www.ceramicstoday.com/articles/011199.htm "Picolpasso and the Art of Majolica in 16th century Italy - Part One" Ceramics Today] *Cipriano Picolpasso, I tre libri dell'arte del vasaio, A. Caiger-Smith and Ronald Lightbown (eds.), 2 vols (London, 1980). *Piccolpasso, Cipriano, The Three Books of the Potter's Art (trans. A.Caiger Smith and R.Lightbown) (Scolar Press, 1980) ISBN 0-859-67452-5 *ArtNet:Cipriano Piccolpasso *"Personaggi illustri di Urbania" en:Cipriano Piccolpasso Category:1524 births Category:1579 deaths Category:Italian artists Category:Italian writers Cipriano Piccolpasso Categoría:ceramistas